AIM
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Voici mon premier OS sur FMA, un Royai. Si vous n'avez pas lu la fin du manga, je ne vous conseille pas de le lire, ça risquerait de vous rendre chèvre tellement ça serait incompréhensible et vous vous feriez spoiler à mort !  Voilà  sinon, bonne lecture


L'obscurité. Les yeux pourtant grands ouverts, fixant le plafond triste et pâle. Le silence. Uniquement le bruit lointain d'une interminable douche. Il redressa lentement la tête pour apercevoir un faible rayon de lumière pénétrer la chambre et éclairer quelques traits de son visage. Ses yeux ayant retrouvé depuis peu la lueur emplie de fierté qui animait autrefois sa détermination, il se rallongea sur le lit en esquissant un sourire discret.

Il replongea dans le néant l'instant suivant, ses pensées aspirées par la voûte terne qu'il s'obstinait à contempler. Ses souvenirs les plus obscurs et douloureux refirent surface sous forme d'un tourbillon d'innombrables informations, lui rappelant la _Porte _qu'il avait été contraint d'ouvrir.

La vision de ses subordonnés mutilés mit finalement de l'ordre dans ses idées. Son entourage avait été impliqué et blessé par sa naïveté. Un de ses subordonnés perdit l'usage de ses jambes, il réussit à le venger… mais cela ne lui rendit pas la force de tenir à nouveau debout. Son meilleur ami fut tué, il réussit à le venger… mais cela ne le ramena pas à la vie. Sa subordonnée fut entraînée dans un combat qui ne la concernait pas, elle frôla la mort… et il fut impuissant face à ce spectacle. Il n'avait pu secourir aucun d'eux ; au contraire, ce sont eux qui l'ont protégé et mené à la victoire.

Il serra les poings. Sa vieille cicatrice brûlée lui provoqua un lancement au niveau de la taille.

_« - C'est vrai qu'une seule personne ne peut pas faire beaucoup, mais je veux essayer de protéger le plus de monde possible. Au moins, j'arriverai à protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. Et si chacun protège celles et ceux qui sont en-dessous de lui, on peut espérer que tout le monde trouvera la paix et le réconfort grâce à cette personne._

_- Une sorte de système pyramidal ? C'est un idéal de gosse, ça ne marche jamais en vrai… Mais ça a l'air intéressant. Je vais t'aider. »_

Il murmura d'un ton à peine audible :

- _Tu avais raison… Comment as-tu pu soutenir un idiot comme moi, Hughes ?_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement, permettant à la lumière de réchauffer davantage la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.

- _Que vous arrive-t-il mon généralissime ?_

Une voix féminine, douce et ferme à la fois, permit à l'interpellé d'échapper finalement à l'emprise de son passé, perturbant sa réminiscence et guidant ses pensées vers l'instant présent. Surpris par cette intervention soudaine, il se redressa une nouvelle fois pour apercevoir une mince silhouette dessinée par les ombres. Il se rallongea en posant le revers de sa main sur son visage, trop ébloui par cette clarté.

- _Votre excellence, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? insis_ta-t-elle

Il écarta sa main et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la jeune femme lui faisant face, au dessus de lui. Celui-ci voulut changer de position pour dissiper définitivement les mauvaises pensées qui avaient eu raison de lui, geste consigné par la subordonnée qui s'allongea sur lui. Elle finit en plaçant sa tête à côté de celle de son supérieur, les mèches de ses cheveux dorés se déposant une à une sur le cou et le visage de l'homme. De légères gouttes coulèrent sur les joues de ce dernier, finissant leur course éphémères sur les draps défaits.

- _Vous allez attraper froid en restant ainsi, général de brigade_, se décida-t-il à répondre. _Et vos cheveux son mouillés…_

Il s'arrêta de parler et saisit quelques mèches volages pour les respirer.

- _Vous sentez bon…_

Il laissa ses mains le guider progressivement vers le dos dénudé et soyeux de la jeune femme, jusqu'à rencontrer de profondes blessures disséminées de part et d'autre.

_- Ces balafres vous font-elles toujours souffrir ?_

_- Elles datent de la guerre, je ne ressens plus rien… Je vous suis toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir libérée de l'emprise de mon père et de cette alchimie en ayant brûlé son secret…_

Ses bras s'étendirent sur le long du corps de sa complice pendant qu'il déviait son regard, l'air gêné. Elle se demanda à nouveau ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme débuta sa phrase en maintenant ses yeux détournés.

_- Quand on m'obligea à effectuer la transmutation humaine sur vous, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Ce fut votre regard à ce moment-là qui me sauva. Et quand je perdis la vue, les seuls pensées qui me traversèrent furent que je ne pourrais plus accéder au commandement du pays, et que face à un tel échec vous me descendriez pour de bon ! J'imaginais donc que je devais m'accrocher et continuer à me battre. Maintenant, me voilà président de ce pays…_

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_Général de brigade Hawkeye… Non, Riza. S'il te plaît… quitte les rangs de l'armée. Quitte l'armée d'Amestris._

Choquée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne savait plus que dire ni comment réagir. La seule question qui résonnait dans sa tête était « _Pourquoi ? _», question qu'elle réussit finalement à extérioriser. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas cette demande tout aussi soudaine qu'étrange.

_Tu as été confrontée à deux nombreux dangers, dont la plupart n'englobaient que partiellement l'armée. Je vous ai entraînés, toi et les autres, dans des histoires dépassant l'entendement humain, et mis vos vies en péril au nom de mon simple orgueil. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai finalement pu atteindre le sommet avec des idéaux aussi futiles ! Si jamais une autre guerre éclatait…_

Elle mit deux doigts devant la bouche de son supérieur pour le faire taire, et y déposa ses lèvres en guise de baiser indirect. L'homme se tut à l'instant même.

_- Avec Roy Mustang à la tête de ce pays, les guerres n'ont plus lieu d'être. Car il offrira un avenir au peuple d'Amestris, un avenir où chaque personne pourra vivre en paix._

Il sourit.

_- Alors c'est un argument supplémentaire pour te persuader de démissionner. Tu n'as plus besoin de pointer ton arme dans mon dos au moindre de mes faux pas. Je suis arrivé tout en haut, je n'ai plus le droit d'échouer. Et cette fois-ci, je te protégerai. Je le jure sur ma vie. J'ai trop souvent manqué de te perdre pour accepter de te laisser continuer dans cette voie. Je veux pouvoir réparer seul mes erreurs et à partir d'aujourd'hui te protéger, comme un homme digne de ce nom._

Un silence, puis il reprit :

_Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous quitter l'armée d'Amestris, retrouver le statut de simple civile, et devenir Première Dame d'Amestris en épousant le Généralissime Roy Mustang ?_

**FIN**


End file.
